debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Epithet Erased
Summary Epithet Erased is a fantasy/comedy web series created by Brendan Blaber, based on the tabletop roleplay series Anime Campaign. The first episode debuted on VRV on November 8, 2019. In the colorful world of Epithet Erased, one in every five people is born with a special power called an epithet. Each epithet stems from a unique single word, granting all sorts of abilities depending on the strength of the user's imagination. Tension runs high between epithet users, called inscribed, and their non-magical mundie counterparts. Even those who wield an epithet are not always happy -- so when rumor gets out about the Arsene Amulet, a magical necklace that can steal epithets, many powerful groups become interested in acquiring it. Though 12-year-old Molly Blyndeff has never thought much of her epithet, "Dumb," she'll need to make the most of it when she's caught between two separate heists for the Amulet at the Sweet Jazz City Museum. Will she be able to tell friend from foe, and use her wits enough to escape the robbers at the museum? Or will her epithet be... erased? Power of the Verse Physically the verse isn't all that strong, ranging from Street level to Wall level. The verse also has Supersonic speed with some of them reaching even Hypersonic. For hax it varies, depending on the user's proficiency, creativity, and sometimes stamina users can use abilities to their fullest. Some of the hax includes Forcefield Creation, Time Manipulation, Durability Negation, Mind Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Subjective Reality, etcetera. Explanations (Optional) 'Epithets' Epithets are special powers emitted from a single word tethered to a person's soul. People possessing epithets are referred to as "Inscribed", while those without them are called "Mundies". About one in every five people has an epithet, although epithets grow more common every year. Inscribed can use their epithet for a variety of different things, depending on how they perceive their word and how high their creativity is.1 For example, Giovanni's epithet (Soup) not only makes a delicious dish, but can also make a "Demon Energy Aura" (steam is formed and rises off of Giovanni's body, dispelling anything in the air around him; introduced in Episode 2) among other things. If a person has intense mastery over their epithet, then they can imbue an object with their power (ex: The Arsene Amulet). This is called “transcribing” or “embuing”. Everybody is born as a “mundie” and they have no idea if they have an epithet or not until they stumble on it. This moment is called an Epiphany. There are a number of ways an epiphany can happen. Usually when somebody hears their epithet spoken aloud or if they read the word written down somewhere there’s a sort of… click, in their head. It’s a 6th-sense thing. You feel drawn to that word, and often to its synonyms. Think of it like a magical game of hot-cold where your brain is a metal detector, beeping louder the closer and closer you get to your epithet. Of course, this also creates false positives. Sometimes people just enjoy certain words and they go “Ooh! The word archipelago really resonates with me! I’m going to spend 2 months trying to figure out how to use island-based powers!” But nope. They just like the word. It’s not their epithet. It’s impossible to tell if you’ve got the right word until you finally snag it. Kind of like fishing! You keep imagining nibbles until you really feel the bite. And remember it’s more likely that you don’t have any epithet at all, so you might never find it. Some Inscribed people never do. It’s a common thing for little kids to try and sit down and go through the entire dictionary to slowly figure out what their word is, but this rarely pans out too well. Epithet’s world doesn’t speak English. It speaks a sort of magic Esperanto-type language that combined all the languages that used to exist in the Epithet world into one, so there are way more words than just for one language. Not only that, but you need to consider archaic words no longer in use, which you often won’t find in a dictionary. Slang words also count. The only real metric for whether a word is fair game or not is “Does this word successfully encapsulate a specific idea?” There are cases where people discover they have an epithet, but they don’t know exactly what it is. Sometimes it takes months or years to discover the right word. For instance a person might be able to generate little clouds and affect the weather slightly, but it could take them quite a while before they find their specific word is stratiformus. Another significantly less common way of discovering your epithet comes in the form of an Epitome. An Epitome is the strongest, absolute most powerful use of an epithet you can possibly squeeze out of your word. A few Nova-class Inscribed can use their Epitome at will (Zora has one). Very rarely, in situations of extreme danger, a person who previously thought they were a mundie will unlock their epithet by way of unleashing an Epitome through the sheer need to survive. Think of it like the Inscribed version of an adrenaline rush. Obtainment Everybody is born as a “mundie” and they have no idea if they have an epithet or not until they stumble on it. This moment is called an Epiphany. There are a number of ways an epiphany can happen. Usually when somebody hears their epithet spoken aloud or if they read the word written down somewhere there’s a sort of… click, in their head. It’s a 6th-sense thing. You feel drawn to that word, and often to its synonyms. Think of it like a magical game of hot-cold where your brain is a metal detector, beeping louder the closer and closer you get to your epithet. Of course, this also creates false positives. Sometimes people just enjoy certain words and they go “Ooh! The word archipelago really resonates with me! I’m going to spend 2 months trying to figure out how to use island-based powers!” But nope. They just like the word. It’s not their epithet. It’s impossible to tell if you’ve got the right word until you finally snag it. Kind of like fishing! You keep imagining nibbles until you really feel the bite. And remember it’s more likely that you don’t have any epithet at all, so you might never find it. Some Inscribed people never do. It’s a common thing for little kids to try and sit down and go through the entire dictionary to slowly figure out what their word is, but this rarely pans out too well. Epithet’s world doesn’t speak English. It speaks a sort of magic Esperanto-type language that combined all the languages that used to exist in the Epithet world into one, so there are way more words than just for one language. Not only that, but you need to consider archaic words no longer in use, which you often won’t find in a dictionary. Slang words also count. The only real metric for whether a word is fair game or not is “Does this word successfully encapsulate a specific idea?” There are cases where people discover they have an epithet, but they don’t know exactly what it is. Sometimes it takes months or years to discover the right word. For instance a person might be able to generate little clouds and affect the weather slightly, but it could take them quite a while before they find their specific word is stratiformus. Another significantly less common way of discovering your epithet comes in the form of an Epitome. An Epitome is the strongest, absolute most powerful use of an epithet you can possibly squeeze out of your word. A few Nova-class Inscribed can use their Epitome at will (Zora has one). Very rarely, in situations of extreme danger, a person who previously thought they were a mundie will unlock their epithet by way of unleashing an Epitome through the sheer need to survive. Think of it like the Inscribed version of an adrenaline rush. Development Once somebody has their epiphany they need to figure out how to actually do things with it, and what they’re able to do is heavily tied to what the word evokes for the user. For instance, if your epithet is the word “Beach” your powers would develop differently based on what you associate with the beach. One person might think of the beach and picture themselves building sandcastles, and so they develop a sand-based power. Another might have a deep fear of the ocean and gain the ability to summon sharks and storms. A third could’ve grown up near a shore-side boardwalk, so for them beaches are associated with Ferris wheels and terrible hot dogs. That’s not to say that any of those people couldn’t learn how to do ALL of those things eventually, but they will have something they gravitate towards first when they think of the word “Beach.” There are cases where people use their unknown epithet by accident, either passively or actively. Mera, for instance, was affected by her power from an early age and accidentally used it many times before she even realized she was Inscribed. Mera just thought she had really terrible luck when it came to breaking things. You can see this in EP4 the window begins to crack because subconsciously she wants to break it and be on the other side with the kids playing in the snow. Your epithet is trained by using it over and over again and finding new applications for your word. It’s not unheard of to accidentally train an epithet without even knowing you have one, then by the time you realize you’re Inscribed you’re already Class 2. *'Inscribed:' People that officially have epithets. Called "Wordie" by some Mundies. *'Mundie:' People that do not have epithets. Note: Being a Mundie does not stop them from having superhuman stats. Verse Scaling Most people can react to Percival King who danced around bullets. Bullets in the verse only deal minor impact damage Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *GiverOfThePeace *Sixo Bullets *Not r s Opponents Neutral Characters 'Inscribed' File:Molly_wiki.png |Molly Blyndeff|link=Molly_Blyndeff File:Latest_(1010100101).png |Giovanni Potage|link=Giovanni Potage File:Latest_(20010101010).png |Sylvester Ashling|link=Sylvester Ashling File:Indus_Wiki.png |Indus Tarbella|link=Indus Tarbella File:Ezgif.com-webp-to-png.png |Mera Salamin|link=Mera Salamin File:Percy_transparent.png |Percival King|link=Percival King File:Ezgif.com-webp-to-png_(2).png |Ramsey Murdoch|link=Ramsey Murdoch File:D24B0594-18BE-41CF-93BC-7AAAC0F5EE55.png |Zora Salazar|link=Zora Salazar Gorou.png|Gorou Shimizaki|link=Gorou Shimizaki Arnold transparent.png|Arnold Markdown|link=Arnold Markdown Bugsy transparent.png|Bugsy Pugsler|link=Bugsy Pugsler 'Mundies' File:Ezgif.com-webp-to-png_(3).png | Howie Honeyglow |link=Howie Honeyglow Category:Verses Category:Epithet Erased Category:Internet Category:Webseries Category:Cartoons